Modular belt conveyors are used to transport goods, products, and raw materials. Modular belt conveyors are made up of a number of modules that are joined together. These modular belt conveyors can be arranged such that they are horizontal or inclined.
A common problem with inclined modular belt conveyors is that the goods, products, or raw materials on the conveyor may slip down the inclined modular belt due to gravity forces. Examples of past attempts to overcome this problem include the use of flights. These flights are built into the modular belt conveyors in a number of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,183 to Lapeyre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,211 to Faulkner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,591 to Faulkner, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,531 to Damkjaer show examples of such flights. All of these references disclose modifying the belt modules by integrally molding vertical upstanding plates extensions in the modules, or attaching the extensions to the top surface of the modules. The flights are joined to the belt at spaced apart distances, such that goods being transported can be placed on the belt between the flights to keep the goods separated. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,610 to MacLachlan shows a possible arrangement wherein the flights and similar attachments are not integrated with the body of the module, but are fixed with rods or screws to a module with molded on attachment means.
One of the problems associated with the above configurations is that they involve significant costs and manufacturing complexity. In addition, none of the above configurations provide for flexibility because a specific module produced as set forth above does not allow the module to be used in other modular conveyor belts. Thus, a disadvantage of the above is that a different module and flight are required for each belt. Usually the flights of the prior art modules provide closed plates suitable for transporting small items and bulk material. In many cases larger objects such as packed articles and boxes are conveyed that do not require a closed flight plate.
Thus, there is a need for a cost effective flight that is inexpensive, easy to use, and that can be readily installed on any of a number of differently styled and configured modular belt conveyors.